You Are Loved
by articcat621
Summary: One shot between Harry and Ginny, written for Kitkat's Canon Ships Competition. I hope you all enjoy! :D


I don't own Harry Potter. Written for Kitkat's Canon Ships Competition! Enjoy!

* * *

Ginny laughed, sending butterbeer out of her nose. "Oh my, I can't even handle you guys now!" She said through giggles.

Harry laughed as well, clapping her on the back. She sputtered a few times, then began to breathe clearly. She flashed Harry a grin. "Thanks for that."

He kissed her forehead. "Anything for you love."

Hermione watched on in happiness. After the war had ended, Ginny and Harry wasted no time, quickly rekindling their relationship and love. They got together immediately, with Ginny moving in with Harry, much to Mrs. Weasley's displeasure. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had seen Harry so happy. Voldemort was gone, and their lives had finally developed a sense of normalcy. She glanced over at Ron, who she had dated for two years now, and saw his was watching his sister and best friend with a hint of disgust. He still hadn't gotten over Ginny and Harry being a couple.

Ginny glanced around at her circle of friends, smiling. This was perfect. She was happy and carefree. Harry held her hand loosely, sending her a smile now and then. Luna was sitting across from her, staring out into space. Ron and Hermione were arguing quietly with each other. And then there was Neville, brave Neville, whispering into Hannah's ear.

Ginny was very surprised when Neville announced he was seeing Hannah Abbott, but she shrugged it off when she saw how great they got along. Hannah had really matured since the War, and Neville had really grown into himself as well. She was happy for them.

"So whose turn was it?" Harry pipped up. He glanced at Ginny, who shrugged.

"I think it was Neville's turn to ask someone," Luna stated dreamily.

Neville grinned mischievously, flashing a look towards Ginny. "Harry, truth or dare."

Yes, the Trio and their friends met up every Friday night, for drinks and games. This week was Hermione's choice, so Muggle Truth or Dare was it.

Harry chuckled. "Well, I suppose I'll do a dare. Add some excitement to our night?" He said with a goofy grin.

Ginny smiled, but Neville's look made her insides churn. He had something up his sleeve, and she was almost afraid to find out what it is.

Neville laughed. "All right. Harry, tomorrow at the Burrow, when the whole family was gathered for dinner, I triple dare you to stand and tell everyone Ginny's pregnant."

Everyone burst into laughter, except for Harry and Ron. Ron's face was completely red, and he looked like he would blow a fuse. Harry looked panicked. "You do realize everyone would kill me? Oh, Charlie and Bill would beat me to a pulp! Oh no, Neville, I can't."

Harry shot a look towards Ginny. Her face looked panicked, and he knew she was freaking out on the inside.

Neville grinned. "Sorry Harry, but the rules are the rules. No changing them."

"I don't triple dare you!" Ginny cried.

Neville chuckled. "I'm not budging on this."

Ginny shook her head. "Please, don't. Change it Neville."

He shook his head. "Sorry, but Harry picked Dare."

Ginny suddenly burst into tears, and ran towards her room. The sound of a door slamming shut echoed throughout the old house.

Harry blushed, and stood. "I suppose that ends our night. Sorry guys."

Everyone else quickly gathered their things to leave. Hermione glanced towards the hallway, then pulled Harry in for a hug. "Is something wrong?" She whispered.

He shrugged. "Not that I'm aware. Maybe she's just afraid her Mum would flip. You know how Mrs. Weasley is."

Hermione kissed his cheek gently. "Well, Ron and I will see you at dinner. Bye Harry!"

"Bye mate!" Ron shouted, following his girlfriend through the floo.

After seeing everyone off, Harry made his way towards Ginny's room. They usually shared a bed, but she kept her own room for a few reasons. He knocked on the door, and waited for a response. There was none. Pressing his ear to the door, he listened quietly. He could hear her muffled sobs.

"Ginny, love, please let me in." He said through the door.

There was no response.

"Baby, please talk to me. You know that I love you, and I hate seeing you hurting like this." He said once more, leaning against the door frame. He was worried about her.

Ginny opened the door, looking up at Harry with big red eyes. She was in hysterics. Harry quickly scooped her up and carried her towards the bed, laying her down and then crawling in next to her. He pressed a kiss to her temple, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"What's wrong Gin? I don't know why you're so upset. It's just a prank baby." He said quietly.

She nuzzled her face into his chest, and mumbled something incoherently.

"Ginny, I can't understand you," Harry said with a small chuckle.

She pulled her head back, and looked up at the boy she loved. "Harry, I'm pregnant."

Harry thought he heard her wrong. "What?"

"I'm pregnant!" She cried out. "I did the spell and everything. I'm pregnant."

Harry remained silent. He wasn't expecting this, not even a little bit. They were intimate, but he just never really thought about it.

Ginny sniffled, causing Harry's gaze to go to her. He realized in that moment that she was the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen, and that he loved her more than anything in the world.

Suddenly, his lips were on hers, his hand in her hair. She was the only thing that mattered in the world. Ginny pressed her body against him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He broke the kiss a moment later. "I love you," he said firmly.

"You do?" She asked, wiping away her tears.

Harry chuckled. "Of course I do. Oh, I can't believe I'm going to be a dad. Merlin!" He jumped up. "I'm going to be a father!" He looked down at Ginny, who was smiling up at him.

He quickly ran towards his room, leaving a confused Ginny behind. He returned a moment later, something small in his hand. He walked towards Ginny, and took her hands into his. He bent down on one knee.

"Ginerva Weasley, I love you more than anything in the world. I love you with all of my heart, for all of forever. Would you do the honor of being my wife?" He said, looking at Ginny with all the love he could muster.

"Yes!" She cried, pressing her lips to his. "Really Harry? You want to marry me?"

"Of course I do Gin, and not just cause of the baby. I've had the ring hidden in my sock drawer for weeks." He said with a grin.

She kissed him firmly. "You ready to tell Mum tomorrow?"

Harry nodded, kissing her gently once more.

* * *

The next day, the whole family had gathered for dinner. Ginny and Harry had decided they would wait until dessert, and sure enough, the moment was upon them before they realized it.

Standing up, Harry cleared his throat. "I have an announcement to make."

Ron and Hermione both sent him looks. Looks that clearly said he should shut up. Naturally, he ignored them.

"Well, I have two announcements really. Firstly, I finally mustered up the courage to ask Ginny to marry me!" He said with a smile.

Everyone immediately clapped. Harry had spoken with Arthur a few weeks ago, so the family was expecting this. They weren't, however, expecting the next pit of news.

"We're also expecting! I'm going to be a dad! And Ginny, she's going to be the most beautiful mother in the world." He said, turning to Ginny. "I love you so much."

She chuckled through her tears.

There was complete silence around the table. Suddenly, George stood up and began to clap. Everyone soon joined in.

Ginny looked at Harry and felt her heart swell. She was in love with him, Harry Potter. And they would get their happily ever after.


End file.
